


Bus Stop, Wet Day

by Jain



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Chromatic Source, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Previously Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi and Waya share an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Stop, Wet Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [toko](http://toko.livejournal.com/).

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Waya demanded.

Isumi frowned at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

Waya rolled his eyes and huffed a little, then tugged at Isumi's sleeve. "The point of sharing an umbrella is that _neither_ person is supposed to get wet. Why are you standing half in the rain? There's plenty of room if you'd just move a little closer to me."

"I didn't want to crowd you," Isumi said, but he allowed Waya to pull him completely underneath the umbrella's dome. It was warm and damp in the tiny, semi-enclosed space, and the rain pattered pleasingly onto the surface of the umbrella.

"Whatever," Waya said. "Isn't this a lot better?"

Isumi looked down at him, pressed warm and tight to his side, and smiled. "Yes, it is."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waya Yoshitaka and the Way of the Umbrella (Train Station Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381720) by [SnarkyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama)




End file.
